Nice Guys Finish What?
by huntersunday
Summary: Simon had always been there for the chipettes but what will he get in return for his kindness what are Brittney and Jeanette planing?what is up with Alvin?
1. The Reward

**[thinking to them self's]**

**Authors note: this is my first fic so don't kill me and if anyone can help me on how to put in talking scenes i thank you for it**

**Simon was busy in his lab looking at his vials wondering about the mixtures and there functions. Now Simon being 16 now had changed him a little bit he was more stocky in his build and he had gotten even taller than before. He still was on the tall lean side but there were muscles underneath that blue hoody he always wore.**

**SLAM!!!! **

**Simon turned around to see his lab door wide open and a very watery faced chipette standing in its opening! It was Brittney she looked a little different now to she had grown more into her figure her curves were more distinctive and her beauty got better every day [In Simon's opinion].**

**Seeing the little chipette cry pulled at Simon's kind heart and knowing how it was going to end he decided to see what was wrong. Si:"What did Alvin do this time Brittney?" **

**The young Brittney tried to suck in her sobs and compose herself she sniffled "OOH Simon your stupid pig head brother did it again he had promised me that we would go out tonight and I got all dressed and ready" she starts to breath in more air. " And he fucking called me an hour later saying sorry babe cant make it tonight I mean who fucking does that to there girlfriend I mean its like the fifteenth time he has done this"!**

**Simon feeling sorry for Brittney knew what she was talking about it seemed that Alvin had been acting rather strange of late staying out of the house at unnaturally late hours he also had been very distant to him and his brother. But being the way Simon was he decided to try and defend his brother's actions."Maybe something important came up and he had to split Brittney?' [I highly doubt it he probably went to some party again instead of taking care of her I will never understand him I mean Brittney is amazing and extremely beautiful why he is to stubborn to see that beats me if he dose not get it through his thick head he may lose his chance.] thought Simon.**

**Brittney was about ready to bust out into tears again screamed at the top of her lungs " I don't give a crap if he did or not Simon it dose not matter what matters is he made a promise and broke it and you know he didn't even have the balls to say it to my face he said it on the damn phone". Brittney stopped for a second to catch her breath before she started again " I am telling you this now Simon I have had it this was the final straw I am done My only wish is that I hadn't wasted all those years with him.**

**Brittney went into another giant fit of tears and wales. Simon being used to these kinds of situations with her would normally talk to her but this time he thought he would do something else. With out a second thought he grab the young chipette and pulled her to his chest and started to rub her back cooing sweet little things in her ear. **

**At first Brittney was shocked by the sudden contact between her and Simon but loved the feeling of the warmth his body was giving off she also wasn't complaining when she realized his chest was very firm and hard. [ wow who would have guessed Simon had a build on him I mean he always wears that big ass jacket that shows none of his built you know now that I think about I never pay attention to him unless I am upset but no matter what he is always there to help me when I was down I mean why was I so dumb not to see this] **

**Brittney slowly pulled her head out of his chest and then with out thinking see looked him dead in the eyes. Simon was getting a little bit worried he might have gone to far with the hug and she was pissed for touching when like lighting striking he realized he was wrong when she pulled him down and kissed him right on his furry lips.**

**Brittney held the searing hot kiss for a while before she released giving the very shocked chipmunk time to breath. " Simon that was for all you do for me and I am sorry for not noticing it sooner that you were always there for me and my sisters I mean your always the kind understanding guy who dose not judge us and i think you should be rewarded soon but before that you go back to your science".**

**With that Brittney ran out of Simon's lab giggling like crazie living one very dazed chipmunk in her wake. Simon slowly getting of his amazing high from his kiss couldn't help the confusing thoughts that were in his head at the moment but one thought stood out above all. [ I may be smart as hell and I can understand a lot of things but one thing I never will understand is women] With that he decided to stop his experiments and go work out some more witch he had been doing a lot when he gets confused.[ and for some reason that happens a lot now a days] **

**Back with Brittney**

**She was thinking to her self [ you know I really haven't been paying much attention to Simon I mean when did he get a build like that just the way his muscles felt on my face ooh stop those perverted thoughts you stupid brain and get back on the topic I was dead serious when I said Simon deserves an award for being there for me and my sisters I believe its time to talk to Jeanette] **

**Approaching Jeanette's room she knocked on the door rather loudly saying " Jeanette are you in there wake up we need to talk about your boyfriend now". She started to her the door unlock and open up to reveal one very sleepy looking glasses wearing chipette. " What is it Brit I was studying" Brittney huffed " your always studying and beside didn't you hear its about your boyfriend"**

**Jeanette was truly curious now what did Simon do? " what could have Simon done i mean he never dose anything bad he is always there when we need him I mean come on sis I am sure what ever it is isn't that bad and if it is think of all the times he there for us." It sometimes scared Brittney how her sister could randomly guess what was on her mind but this time she nearly hit the head on the nail.**

**"That's exactly why i am here I believe Simon deserves an award for all the kindness he shows us and god knows you haven't done anything sexually with him"! Jeanette went deep crimson with her last comment and got a little pissed " My sex life is none of your concern Brit!" Brittney realizing she might be pissing her decided to calm her down."Calm down sis don't get your pantyhose in a twist I am saying we need to do something for him!"**

**Jeanette was slowing getting the picture " Brit if your thinking what I think your thinking I wouldn't really mind I am willing to share but are you thinking what I think you are" Brittney let one of her well knowned smirk appear." yes sis it is what i am thinking I believe it is time to give Simon A night he will never forget"! with that Jeanette shut her door so that her and Brittney could discuses what they were going to do to Simon.**

**"ACHOO damn someone keeps talking about me" said Simon not knowing the things that were going down in the house right next door.**

**slowly the door opens up to the house and a very dirty chipmunk named Alvin sneaks in and heads to bed when he sees Simon's light on [ I think I should go talk to Simon about my Problem]**

**authors note: THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAP COMING SOON PLEASE REVIEW IT IS MY FIRST FIC**


	2. Alvin comes home

[Talking to them self]

Authors Note: I thank you all for the reviews I am glad you like my story so far here is the next chp please enjoy

Alvin decided he would slowly approached Simon's room praying that Simon was up and about.

"hey Bro are you awake in there?" Alvin said as he creaked open the door to see a very shirtless Simon doing pull ups using the clothing bar in his closet. Now Alvin had to catch the lump in his throat he was trying to swallow as he watched Simon gracefully pull himself up the bar. [damn I can't stop staring at his built I mean look at those abs I mean when he told me he had been working out more I had no idea he was that fit I mean I can't stop staring at his amazingly sculpted abs wait a sec this is my brother I need to stop thinking very bad thoughts]

Simon hearing his brother jump of the bar and cracked his shoulders " What is it Alvin how can I be of service' said Simon grabbing for a towel while rolling his eyes at his brother [I already know what he is in hear for he probably wants to ask me about Brittney]. Alvin stood by waiting for Simon to finish drying off his sweat before he spoke "Well Si I did it again I let Brittney down again and you see I was going to take her out tonight but I forgot about this gig I planned and couldn't get out of the contract"!

Simon huffed at this yes he knew his brother had a problem with reading contracts and often got mixed up with what he was suppose to do. But it still didn't change the facts he promised Brittney he would take her out. "Listen Al Britney came in crying to me about how you keep ditching her for who knows what and I hate to say this but she pretty much said she was through with you and your lies". Alvin sort of figuring this already just starred at Simon and nodding that he understood as Simon went on speaking " And frankly Alvin who can blame her I mean really you have promised her countless of times you would take her out and then something comes up out of the blue I mean I would be pissed to!" After saying what Simon had to say Alvin sank down to the floor ready to burst into tears.

"I Know Dammit I know I should be thankful for having her but I don't know what to do Si I can't control it"! Simon being the kind person he was saw he might have been a little harsh on Alvin [what does he mean he can't control it I don't understand I guess the only way to find out is to ask] He walked over to Alvin's slumped form and put his hand on his shoulder and knelt down to see him at face level. " I'm sorry Al I didn't mean to sound so harsh it's just I am worried about you and Brittney"

Alvin slowly looked up to see Simon right in front of him and put on a small smile" No its okay Simon somebody needed to say it at least one of us is smart and realizes it" with that Alvin slowly tried to stand up but noticed Simon still had a strong grip on his shoulder he looked at Simon face to see that Simon wasn't ready to let him up " huh Si could you let me go?" Simon shook his head no "sorry Alvin but I have some questions I need answered and I am doing this for you and Brittney!"  
Alvin knowing that look on his brother's face left no room for argument so he decided to stay sitting on the floor.

Simon noticing his brother stopped moving decided to continue his investigation on what was wrong with his big bro. " Now first question why have you been hanging out late at nights at ungodly hours making us worry about you and you have been sneaking into the house at late hours and why have you been ignoring me?" Alvin gulped at the look his Brother was giving him [ do I tell him the truth I don't know if he will he accept it I mean he is my bother and one of the nicest people on the planet he won't judge will he?] before Alvin could respond to Simon's questions Simon interrupted him with more questions " why are you not giving any attention to Brittney and the most puzzling thing is what do you mean you can't control it last time I checked you were the great Alvin the person who wouldn't let anything get him down?"

Alvin was slightly getting pissed that Simon wouldn't give him time to talk and knowing his brother he would keep up this stupid questioning until the fucking sun came up so he screamed " I don't find her attractive any more all right and as for staying out so late is so I don't have to see her face because I feel bad that we dated for years and I don't want to hurt her feelings by going up and saying hey you don't turn me on any more so bye" Alvin started huffing being out of breath from his screaming.

Simon huffed bringing his hand to his forehead rubbing it he knew a headache was about to form ' Okay Alvin calm down I don't quite understand why you can't find someone as hot as Brittney attractive but if you don't want to hurt her you should tell her you want to end things with her and you are sorry for wasting those years away I am sure she will understand" Simon looked at his brother' face to see if he was getting through his brother's thick skull he could tell that Alvin was in deep thought so he decided to wait for Alvin to speak instead of asking more questions.

Alvin finally realizing his brother stopped talking looked up and noticed that Simon was doing what he was best at waiting [god I don't know how he can have the patience like that but he is famous for understanding]" Look Si to answer your question of why I don't find Brittney attractive is that I don't really find any women attractive and its sort of hard for me to say this trust me it is but I hope you won't hate me for it?" Alvin started to spin his thumbs in his hands trying to find the words to say but they just wouldn't come out.

Simon realizing his brother was having difficulty saying what he wanted to say decided he would help push him forward " Alvin I am your brother you can tell me anything and I won't care I will always be here no matter what so just tell me". Alvin looked at brother to see nothing but truth in Simon's eyes so he decided that he would leave it all to chance stood up and started walking out Simon's lab but before he shut the door he turned to his brother who looked really confused and said

" Simon I know this is hard to hear but I believe you wont judge me and I do trust you so here it goes'. Alvin took in a deep breath before he said" I think that I am Gay." and with that Alvin shut the door not wanting to see Simon's expression but at the same time felt a wave of great relief come upon him [ I finally told someone I really do feel better with that out in the open I just hope Simon can take it ] and with that Alvin headed to bed.

On the other side of the door stood one very confused chipmunk [He's gay!]

Authors note : well here is chp to I hope you enjoyed it next chp we will see what Simon reaction is to this news and what are Brittney and Jeanette planning please review.


	3. A Plan Comes Together

[Thinking to Them-self's]

Authors Note: I would like to thank everybody who has read and enjoyed Nice guys finish what I would also state I am graduating soon (Fuck Yeah) and it may be a week or so before a new chp comes up please continue to read and review.

Back at Simon's room Simon was just sitting in his bed trying to rack his brain around the things that transpired that night. Huffing and grinding his head with his fist in frustration he thought to himself [God everything went hay wire tonight I mean all I was doing was looking at some mixtures and the next thing I know Brittney is kissing me likes there is no tomorrow not that it was bad any ways back on track then out of nowhere Alvin comes up to me and says he Thinks he is gay] Simon let out a well needed breath as he leaned back on his bed. [ God why me and also didn't Brit say something about rewarding me for something man what the hell am I suppose to do?]

Simon just stared at his roof thinking what he should deal with first the Alvin or Brittney situation when he finally made his decision to start with Alvin's confession. [ I think Alvin should be first priority because he probably is scared of the situation and needs comfort in all honesty I don't have a problem with him being gay.] Simon sat back up in a start with a thought appearing in his head that he had keep dormant for a while [I mean hell I myself am a little bet Bi so for him to be gay sort of allows me some breathing room but the hard part is telling him that it's not a problem being gay and knowing Alvin it's going to have to take a baseball bat to the head to get it through that it's okay to be gay!]

"The really hard part is going to get Alvin to tell Brittney he is gay and the really fun part is getting him to tell Dave!" Simon said aloud this time before falling back into a laying position on his bed " Now I got to figure out how to approach Alvin without him figuring out my plans" finally with that being said Simon's body realized it had been a long day and even longer night forcing the chipmunk to sleep.

Completely forgetting about the situation with Brittney!

Back at the chipettes house. Were two sisters were making their plans for one overly nice chipmunk. Brittney look at her sister admiring her for the fact she was so willing to go with the plan they wrote down she figured she would read the list " So just so were on the same page Jeanette you get to have your way with Simon first seeing that you and him were dating for a while now" Jeanette still blushing from the conversation her and her sister were having just nodded noticing Brittney was looking really tired she smiled at her sister thinking stuff to herself.

[ I better not tell Brit this because god knows she already has a big enough ego for herself and everyone else] deep down Jeanette was glad her sister was helping her with Simon lately she had been thinking about going to the next stage with him but she would get to nervous to do anything to act upon her feelings but with the help from her sister she could feel her confidence grow. Jeanette smiled to herself before she realized Brittney was tapping a pen on the desk waiting for an answer.

' "Sorry sis was busying thinking to myself but yes Britt tomorrow night I will go into Simon's room and sit him down and start plan turn Simon on and then I will give him a surprise that I have been studying to do for him when I gained enough courage and trust me he will love his surprise!"

Jeanette just laughed to herself [it's something even some one as smart as Simon would never think I would do I can't wait it just seems hot!]

Brittney just nodded and shook her head at her sisters dazed look[ who would of thought Jeanette has a perverted side] then she looked down at she went to the next plan " then after you have your fun with him I will come by later to shoe Simon my present for being there for me."Brittney mind started wondering about what Simon would look like being bare to show off all his glory [I wonder how big he is they do say the taller they are the bigger] but before she could finish her thoughts Jeanette interrupted her breaking her of her stupar " Yes Britt that is the plan but we both know Simon wont cheat on me so I will enter after you giving him full permission to enjoy his reward." Brittney stared her notes thinking that this plan was pretty good and it should go by without any snags.

"That is the plan now I think we need to go to bed if we're going to go shopping tomorrow to by you something sexy!" Jeanette gulped at the thought of Brittney's version of sexy [fuck she probably will by me something that has cloth thinner than a piece of spaghetti] Jeanette was not ready for her sister giant need to shop but by the look Brittney was giving her she knew she really didn't have any other option than to go with her even though she feared.

"Alright lets go to bed so that we can have the energy to give Simon something he will never forget!" Brittney cheered before leaving her sisters room to go to bed. Leaving her sister to her own thoughts.

Jeanette slowly headed to bed with great excitement for what the next day may bring but she also had some fears running through her head [I really hope Simon will want me I mean will he find me attractive or will he be turned off?] Jeanette started to close her eyes worrying about Simon's reaction when it finally hit her " Wait this is Simon I am talking about he doesn't care about my looks he would just be glad that I am wanting to do this with him and besides even if it did bother him he is to mice to let it affect him he would never hurt me." With Jeanette's new confidence she finally laid back down and let sleep take her.

Back at the chipmunk's house:

Alvin was sitting in his just staring at his hands thinking about what he had just done [ I can't believe I told Simon about this god what came over me I mean when I saw his face I couldn't help but tell him] Alvin started to shake his head in denial before going back to his thoughts [ I wonder what he will do now I mean I just dropped a huge bombshell right there on his lap and left I guess all I can do is wait] Alvin looked out his window staring at the stars still thinking [ I mean it probably doesn't bother him I mean it is Simon but what makes me nervous is I haven't told him everything yet]

Alvin started to talk out load without even realizing it "I will have to wait to see his reaction before I can decide to tell him the truth or not." Alvin was now on the brink of tears as he headed for bed with his final thought of the night in his head [ I mean how do you tell someone who isn't gay and has known you all there life that you find them attractive and what do you do when said person is your brother?] With that last thought Alvin finally went to sleep worrying about what the next day would bring.

Authors Note: Warning next chp there will be sex and more but I have a Question for my readers what do you want Simon to do with Alvin

Vote

1. Simon will comfort Alvin (hint)

2. Simon will tell Alvin that he is bi

3. Simon will start to avoid Alvin

Thank you for reading


	4. A Brother's Heart!

[Thinking to them self's]

Author's Note: First of all I want to thank all the people who voted and reviewed it makes me glad to see people liking my first story now for the important message this story will be a mix of yaoi/hentai or gay / straight

If you don't like I will put warnings up but thanks to peoples votes I have decided to well... read and find out!

The next day:

The girls had decided to head out for town to escape the god awful morning traffic." Come on Jeanette if you don't hurry up I will start to scream" yelled Brittney who was outside waiting for her sister to hurry her ass up. Jeanette who was already at the door just rolled her eyes knowing if she didn't go out there soon her sis would have a fucking stroke. "Calm down Brit the store isn't going anywhere I am at the door right now."Jeanette sighed she knew this was going to be a long day!

Brittney just giggled she knew her sister was always a night owl and really hated getting up early the only time she didn't complain was when she was heading to school. "Yeah I know the store won't move Jean but the outfit I want to get you might so get your tight ass in gear and lets go make you irresistible!" Jeanette just moaned at this [God she gets so excited about clothing and shopping it's scary but on the good side I guess can put up with it as long as everything goes as planned I probably won't give a damn by the end of this night!] Jeanette started to blush as thoughts of a sweaty Simon over her came to her mind.

Her thoughts would have keep going except she forgot that there was a very impatient chipette getting pissed " Jeanette when you stop having perverted thoughts about Alvin can we go?" Jeanette snapped at this when she heard Alvin's name "What I was thinking about Simon not Alvin!" Brittney just smiled it was so easy to get her sister mad "so you were thinking perverted thoughts?" Jeanette just blushed and turned away trying not to look her sister in the face. Brittney had to hold in her laughter at her sister's cute expression.

"It's okay Jeanette I mean for what's about to happen its bound to be in your head now let's get out of here." With that Brittney turned and started walking as her sister who was still staring at the side walk decided to follow. [For what I am about to go though Simon better like it!] Was Jeanette's last thought before she started walking?

Back at the Chipmunk's house:

Simon was up pretty early still thinking about the things that went on last night. Simon just sat in his lab chair letting thoughts of how to start talking to Alvin and how to tell him it not a problem being gay go through he's head. He just looked around at his way to clean room and sighed he couldn't figure out why but lately he has been put into these awkward situations so much recently not that he minded it. It was just weird.

Simon knew the best way to calm his thoughts were to go work on his chemicals so he stood up and went into his lab to gets some peace. As he entered he decided to look around at his beakers knowing it always calmed him with being more relaxed he slowly let his thoughts come to him. [I know what I must do but I will have to wait for him to come to me before I can talk to him] With that last thought he turned to his liquids and left those thoughts of Alvin be for a little while.

With Alvin:

Alvin was just lying on his bed thinking to himself about what he confessed last night. He was looking around his room at the cloths on the floor and the peeling paint. [Maby I should clean up in hear} Alvin thought to himself before realizing what he just thought [Ooh shit this is bad if I am thinking about cleaning than this is getting to me more that I thought.]

Alvin jumped out of his bed barely avoiding the junk on the floor. Alvin just stood still for a moment before [Fuck it I am going to go talk to Simon I mean I can take it] Alvin said while being in a proud stance before he let out a sigh and sagged back down "I think?" Having made up his mind he headed out of his room and started towards Simon's door. He reached to knock but stopped in mid motion wondering if this was right or not but dammit he was Alvin the Alvin he could take anything his brother would say.

Simon was busy looking at the bubbling liquid when he heard a light tapping at his door. [That must be Alvin I guess it's time to start talking] Simon took of his safety glasses and apron before saying "come on in Alvin." Simon's door creaked open slowly as Alvin entered his room." hey Si I came to hear what you had to say about my confession last night." Alvin said while shacking a little he didn't know why but when ever Simon was around he just couldn't be himself especially at this moment.

Simon seeing his brother was having problems knew he was going to have to be delicate with this matter he motioned Alvin to sit on his bed before sitting down on it himself. Alvin slowly went to his bed thinking his brother would attack him at any moment but sat down eventually. Simon let out a sigh when Alvin finally sat down. "Now Alvin I need you to listen to what I have to say and not interrupt do you understand?" Simon looked at his brother to see if he understood Alvin just nodded [ I am glad he wants to talk I don't think I can find my voice]

Simon knowing Alvin was listening started to say what needed to be said " First of all Alvin I want you to know I have no problem with you being gay in fact I find it surprising!" Alvin let out a breath he had been holding in at that and waited to hear what else his brother had to say " furthermore it isn't a big deal in the first place and because you told me and trusted me with your secret I feel it only fair to tell you mine." Alvin perked up at this Simon had something he wanted to tell him to [I wonder what it is]

Simon took in a breath and gathered up his courage before saying "Alvin for a while now I realized that I find both sex's attractive." Alvin looked at his brother in shock [I am not the only one thank god] "Your Bi Simon?" Simon just nodded at this and before he knew it Alvin grabbed him into a deep hug. Simon just rubbed Alvin's back knowing hearing him say this was a lot for Alvin to take in until he heard Alvin crying! Now Simon was worried.

Simon looking at his brother's weeping form was starting to get scared this wasn't the Alvin he knew. "Alvin what is wrong I figured you would be happy to hear this?" Alvin slowly pulled away from his brothers embrace sucking up his tears finally after he gained his senses back he started to talk " Simon I am happy about the fact you have no problem with me being gay and the fact you are Bi but that's not my problem" Alvin started to look at the ground. Simon knew he needed to talk more so he asked "What is the problem Alvin you can tell me I won't get mad."

Alvin looked at his brother knowing what he was about to say could put a bridge between him and his brother but he had to say it " Its the guy I like I know I shouldn't like him and I know it is wrong but I can't help it." Simon could see the distress on his brother's face and knew he would need a little push."You can tell me Al it won't matter I will always be there for you." Alvin looked at his brother's face and saw the truth behind his eyes. "His name is ...is..well?"

Simon was about to ask again but before he knew it Alvin was right in front of his face getting closer and closer. "You" Alvin said before sealing his lips on top of Simon's.

Authors note: I have to apologize I said there would be sex but after seeing my reviews I knew this was going to be an interesting turn of events but I promise next chap there will be sex or I will jump off a building anyways thanks for the votes and can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chap


	5. Time for Understanding

[Thinking to them self]

Authors Note: Hey guys I am glad you all enjoyed the last chap But as I promised there will be something happening this Chap not that I am going to say and if you don't like I will put warnings up.

In Simon's room:

Alvin slowly pulled his lips off his brother already missing the heat that was there but knew what he had just did probably pissed Simon off big time![God I don't know what came over me I just kept looking at his face trying to say his name and next thing I know I kissed him fuck] Alvin thought. He started getting worried about the non moving silent chipmunk next to him. Finally getting a hold of himself. He decided it was time to face his fears and looked up.

To say Simon was shocked was an understatement to say he was confused was even a bigger understatement. Simon for all his intelligence and book smarts was downright stupefied he was trying to get his brain to stop spinning and calm down. Simon's thoughts finally starting to surface. [Holy shit Alvin likes me! Me Simon the nerd the book worm I mean wow!] Simon was still trying to figure out what happened just now. [He even kissed me and it was almost as good as Brittney's]

Simon was too busy trying to settle down his thought and not noticing how distressed his brother was getting. Alvin was starting to shake all over he took his brother's silence as him being mad and started to fear Simon wouldn't talk to him any more so he stated to plea with tears running down his face. "Simon please don't get mad I am so sorry I won't do it again please please don't hate me oh god Simon why won't you respond?" Alvin couldn't take it anymore and put his head in his head and wept.

Hearing the sounds of crying finally pulled Simon into the real world looking around to figure out what it was he looked down and so Alvin crying. [Crap he must of thought me silence was me being mad crap I need to tell him its okay] Simon put his hand on Alvin's chin and lightly pulled to get him to look at him. Alvin felt his brother's hand try to lift his head up and decided if he was going to get punched he might as well get it over with. He sort of deserved it.

Simon saw his brother look up at him and notice the flinch when he saw his eyes. Simon knew his brother had put a lot of trust into him by telling him this and knowing talking wasn't go to show him it was okay he did the next best thing. Alvin saw his brother start to move and closed his eyes bracing for the hit when all of a sudden that warmth that felt so good was back on his lips. To say Alvin was shocked was well an understatement he quickly opened his eyes to see his brothers eyes right in front of him and his mouth was still on his.

Finally breaking away from Simon's soft lips Alvin gasped ' You're not going to hit me or scream at me?" Simon just chuckled at his brother's cute look.[ Alvin always seemed cute when he was confused I don't get why he is though I did say I was Bi] " And why would I hit you Alvin I mean come on just because you told the truth isn't going to make me hate you." Simon smirked. Alvin just continued to look at his brother [He isn't mad thank god I felt so ashamed wait a sec he just kissed me does that mean?] Simon figuring his brothers thoughts answered for him.

"If you are wondering if I like you that way to the best way I can answer that is by doing this.". He pulled Alvin to him and buried his mouth into his. Alvin felt like he was on cloud nine before he felt something trying to slip in between his lips finally figuring out it was Simon's tongue he parted his lips. Simon couldn't help but love the taste of the insides of his brother's mouth. He just couldn't get enough of the taste so he keep exploring the insides of his sweet brother's mouth until he heard something that nearly made him cum [did Alvin just moan?]

WARNING SOME HARD YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Simon released his brother's abused mouth he couldn't help but feel pride at Alvin's expression. Alvin couldn't believe what was going on Simon just rocked his world [Damn he is a god at kissing but I want more] He decided he would be bold and ask " Simon could I please touch you please." Simon just laughed he never seen this side of Alvin before so willing and wanting so he decided to pull his shirt off "go ahead do what you want!"

Alvin just sat there and stared at Simon" chest and abs he slowly ran his hands up and down his chest loving the feel of his fur he keep rubbing Simon's chest before leaning down and licking one of Simon's nipples. Simon let out a gasp from the feeling of Alvin's hands and tongue before he started to try to pull his shirt off. Alvin seeing what his brother wanted he lifted his arms to make it easier but as soon as his shirt left him. Simon tackled him to the bed locking his mouth on Alvin's nipple and started sucking.

Alvin started to feel really hot form Simon's sucking and the feeling of Simon's fur on his he couldn't help but moan at his brother's skillful work with his mouth. Simon was starting to get desperate and hard but he knew it was too early for anything real serious but decided touching wouldn't be all that bad and started undoing Alvin's pants. Alvin was barely able to tell Simon was taking off his pants before he got nervous. 'Simon I am not sure I am ready for sex." Simon just looked at his brother before kissing him. "I wasn't planning on sex I figured we both are hard so why not touch?"

Alvin smiled at this he knew his brother would never rush but he wanted to see Simon naked first so he put his hands on Simon's signaling him to stop. Simon looked up confused Alvin just chuckled. " I want to see you first" Simon just nodded before saying " how about this I take mine off while you take yours off." Alvin just nodded before taking his pants completely off and looked up to see Simon was also not wearing his pants. Alvin gulped his brother was big almost 8 inch's it seemed but it fit him he looked amazing hard cock and all. Simon was just staring at Alvin drooling { wow he isn't as big as me but he is thick damn]

Simon decided he would go first and gently grab Alvin's shaft and started stroking it being amazed at the precum coming from the tip. Alvin just moaned it felt so good but he knew Simon needed attention to so he leaned forward before grabbing a hold of Simon's throbbing shaft before stroking it. Simon couldn't believe the smoothness and hardness of Alvin's penis it felt so good like silk and the heat coming from it felt like it could burn him. Alvin couldn't stand the feeling of Simon's hand on him he knew he was getting close so he started pumping faster.

Simon at the same time started pumping Alvin fast and hard he knew he was close. Simon bent down and took Alvin's mouth into his own playing with his tongue. Alvin couldn't take it anymore. " Simon oh god I am so close" Simon feeling the same just started to pump faster soon Alvin screamed "Simon!!" before covering Simon's hand and parts of his chest in sperm. Seeing his brother cum was enough for the chipmunk as he screamed Alvin's name with his own release.

END OF YAOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon fell on top of Alvin breathing heavily before looking up at Alvin giving him a kiss "So still think I care that you're gay" Simon laughed. Alvin was about to respond before he saw the clock. "Shit I got to go bro I have a gig tonight!" Alvin jumped of Simon's bed grabbing his sweat towel to clean himself off he started to leave before he realized what he just did. "Simon I have to ask is this going to happen again?". Simon just laughed at this "If you can make me cum like that then hell yeah." Alvin ran and hugged his brother before thanking him and left. Simon just sat there and smiled to himself.

Alvin was about to head out when he heard a knock on the front door. He rushed to answer it. He opened it to see Jeanette in a big coat."Alvin is Simon home?'" Jeanette asked in her ever sweat voice. Alvin had to rush so he told her he was upstairs in his room. Jeanette thanked him and watched him leave before heading up the stairs.

Jeanette just stood in front of Simon's door gathering up her courage before taking her jacket off. She turned and knocked. Simon was just done cleaning himself and getting new cloths on when he heard Jeanette's familiar knock. "Come in." Jeanette slowly opened the door noticing Simon was looking on the floor for something she decided to cough.

Simon hearing her cough he turned to apologize for not paying attention when his jaw dropped to the floor and his cock becoming hard again.

[ Ohh my god what is she wearing its fucking hot!] Thought Simon who was trying to stop a nose bleed.

Authors Note: see I keep my promise this time and don't you love the cliff hanger hahaha the torture what is Jeanette wearing and what is going to happen to Simon Thanks for reading please review remember this is my first sex scene I have wrote don't kill me.


	6. Someone's been Studying

[Thinking to them self's]

Authors Note; I would like to thank all of you who gave me such good reviews it makes me want to keep going when you guys say you like it and want more also thanks to a review I have realized I will not give warnings If it happens and you don't like it don't read it THANK YOU ALL!!!

Simon's room:

Simon couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him stood his beautiful girlfriend in what he could only describe as downright sexy. He let himself drool as he looked over her outfit. She was wearing a beautiful see-threw satin gown which showed her under garments. Her bra was a strapless violet fabric which looked like it was having some trouble holding in her breast from the tightness. Down her body was a violet thong witch Simon could swear if it was any thinner she wouldn't be wearing one at all.

Simon gulped at the sight with some many thoughts running through his clouded mind. [Dear god she is so hot those curves fit her slender body so well and damn she is bigger in the breast area than I thought I mean she is always wearing those big ass cloths you can't really tell!] He was so engrossed with her cloths he wasn't even paying attention to her smirk that she had on her face.

Jeanette felt her confidence grow as she saw her lover's expression. [Damn he looks like he wants to eat me damn I never have seen Simon so flustered and it's for me!] She decided it was time to get Simon's attention. She started to walk towards her lover while swaying her hips she got right in front of Simon she slowly reached up and unclasped her gown letting it fall to the floor before grabbing Simon and pulling him into her placing her lips right on his.

Simon was just not there at the moment his poor mind had gone into overdrive. First of all he never thought Jeanette would ever wear something like this and then she just walked up and kissed him and is still kissing him. He couldn't help but love the feel of her soft lips on his. Without even realizing it he started to rub her back bringing her closer to him getting them deeper in there kiss.

He still wasn't thinking at the moment when it finally hit him what was going on Simon being the gentlemen he was knew he needed to know what Jeanette wanted before going forward with her. He slowly pulled himself away smirking at the whimper Jeanette let out at the loss.

"Jeanette not that I'm not ex-static that this is happening but I need to know what are you wanting?" Simon just stared into her eyes trying to see what was going on in that mind of hers.

Jeanette could barely contain herself she wanted him so bad she was losing herself she knew she came here for a reason and she was going to see it through!" Well Si all I really have to say is I am here on a mission a mission that involves you." She captured his lips into hers and slowly nibbled his lower lip.

Simon just couldn't help but moan at the sensation of her teeth on his lips he was getting really turned on and he knew if he didn't get a real answer from Jeanette he wouldn't be able to control himself. He pulled away again this time much faster things were getting hot fast. "Jeanette I still need to know how far you want to go with this if this keeps up I probably will try to devour you!"

Jeanette just shook her head at this she knew Simon wouldn't hurt her and understood he was just trying to be careful but dammit sometimes it would be easier if he let things go with the flow. [Of course he wouldn't be Simon then.]Jeanette just looked into his eyes and saw pure love in them. at that moment she knew he was the one who should have her first time and she was ready shit she been ready for a while but she never got the chance to show it because of her shyness but not this time she was going to go all out for this man who always seemed to be there for her this man who always understood and cared for her and her family he deserved to be happy to.

"Listen Si I have been having these thoughts of being with you for a while now and I finally figured out you were the one I wanted to take my first time." Jeanette just looked at Simon's face before realizing he was still wearing too many cloths. She slowly put her hands under his shirt lifting it off of his shoulders now it was Jeanette's time to drool.

Simon just stared at his girlfriend trying to process what she just said. [She must really trust me if she wants me to take her first time I feel like it's an honor and privilege that I shouldn't deserve.] Simon just watched as she took off his shirt and loved the look she was giving his chest he loved the feeling of her hand going up and down his chest. Jeanette looked up to See Simon's eyes closed it seemed he was really enjoying the sensations of her hands roaming through his fur.

"Simon I do have one Question there has been something that I have been studying and I am dying to try it out would you mind?" Jeanette not waiting for Simon's response slowly unbuttons his pants before dropping them to his feet. She couldn't help but gasp at the impressive bulge in his boxers. She started to rub her hand on his length through his under wear "So Simon do you mind if I test out my studies?"

Simon couldn't even speak the feel of her hands on his shaft was god like at this moment he didn't care if he died right there and now as long as he could keep this feeling. Finally gaining some of his lost brain power back he answered." god I can't wait to see what you have been studying my beautiful flower!" Jeanette loved when he called her his flower so she grabbed the hem of his boxers and in one swift tug dropped them to his feet.

She just stared at his penis for what seemed like forever she just couldn't explain the way it fascinated her. The way it curved upward from his waist it looked like a long piece of soft satin. She gently wrapped her hand around his length loving the feel of it. [Wow it feels so soft and wow he is big the way his penis is throbbing in my hand is just making me even hornier]She couldn't help but stroke it loving the way the skin would slid up and down she slowly put her finger on the head and rubbed into the slit noticing the white liquid powering out of it.

Simon was at a loss for words with her hand rubbing his dick and her body heat being so close to him he was too lost in his own little world. To notice she had dropped to her knees until he felt her breath come over his shaft in a wave of heat. "Jeanette what are you doing?" Simon was truly curious about his girlfriend's new position.

Jeanette just smiled at her boyfriend before saying" I said I have been studying and this is what I meant!" Before Simon could respond his words were taken from his mouth as Jeanette stuck the tip of his penis in her ungodly hot mouth. Simon couldn't help but buckle his knees as his lover slowly bobbed her head up and down on the top of his shaft he couldn't help but moan as he felt a tongue treat him like a Popsicle. He was about to die from the feeling when Jeanette tried to take in more of his length he could swear he could feel her throat constrict around him.

Jeanette was truly enjoying the sensation of having Simon in her mouth she knew she would love this shit she got turned on just by reading it. [I guess it's time to show him my real surprise] She slowly pulled all the back on Simon's penis barley letting the tip stay in her mouth before taking all 8 inches of him in her mouth. Simon couldn't hold on any more when he felt his whole penis enter that sweet sweet cavern of bliss he nearly came he couldn't believe she could take him all the way down her throat. He was trying his hardest to stay sane as she bobbed up and down him he knew he was close.

" Jea... I am getting close you need to pull off before I cum!" But Jeanette just increased her speed nearly making Simon scream. She wanted to taste her lover in every way including this she used her other hand to grab his tight sac gently rubbing his balls between her figures.

Simon couldn't hold it anymore it only took a few seconds before screaming Jeanette's name while filling her mouth with sperm. Jeanette just held him in her mouth loving the taste of his sperm she didn't want to let a single drop of the wonderfully tasting liquid escape her so she swallowed every last drop. Simon being spent for the second time in a row that day just collapsed.

Jeanette just smiled at her boyfriend's face he was so god damn hot when he looked like that he truly looks like he just had the world given to him. She slowly crawled up to Simon before kissing him on the lips. Simon was about to respond before Jeanette put a finger to his lips stopping him from talking. " now listen Si I do want to have sex with you but I can tell you are tired from what just happened and I do plan on going further but for now this will have to do kay?"

Simon was still trying to get off his high and could barley respond but knew he needed to say something" Are you sure Jeanette I can keep going just give me a few seconds." Jeanette just nodded her head at this and kissed him again." No Simon you are tired and besides it will happen I promise so what do you think of my studies?" She gave him a wink before giving him another kiss.

Simon just blinked at his girlfriend before smiling" God they were awesome and dear god I didn't know you had no gag reflex!"Jeanette just laughed as she remembered how she found out this fact for herself it was an interesting story that involved a banana but that would have to wait." Now Simon I am going to go ahead and leave but promise me you will let me do this again?" Simon just laughed at her statement "only an idiot wouldn't let you do that again!" Jeanette kissed him again before getting up and started to head out. "Just remember Si you're the only one who will get to have me and I plan on that happening soon." With that she left a very satisfied chipmunk in his lab alone.

As Jeanette left his room Simon gathered his thoughts.[Damn first I get an amazing hand job from Alvin now a mind blowing blow job from Jeanette what's next?] Simon turned to his bathroom to go get a shower not noticing the pink wearing chipette standing outside his door!

Authors note: There was going to be sex at first but then I decided this would be enough for now and what is Brittney got planned now Thank you for reading please review

One question should I throw Theodore in and what should he be

1. An ass

2. A homophobe

3. or a jealous basterd

And yes if he is in this story he will be bad end of discussion.


	7. Dropped The Soap!

[Thinking to them self's]

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner but like I said before I had graduation to worry about but I am done and (drum-roll) I PASSED! So now that is over I can go back to writing my story I really do like all the reviews I have gotten so far thank you all and keep reading.

Simon's room:

Simon was in his bathroom just staring at his reflection trying to slow his heart and nerves down. He could barely recognize himself. His normal straight clean look was gone his fur was all distorted some places were clumped up together and his cloths were all wrinkled and completely out of place. The one thing that stood out to Simon more than anything was his face showed something he hadn't seen in a long while. Satisfaction! For a long time Simon had been thinking that being the nice one wasn't worth it he never was respected people ignored him and he seemed to be in the back ground only noticed when someone needed a favor or something.

Simon started laughing to himself. [God, tonight it seems that I was finally seen as a person and all my deeds are being paid for I mean the thing with Alvin wouldn't have happened if he didn't trust me and then Jeanette would still be shy if I wasn't nice to Brit who in turn help me with Jeanette]. Simon just kept staring at himself loving his blushed and tired but happy look. He slowly turned away from the mirror to turn on his shower he slowly took off his cloths placing them neatly in there hamper. He got fully undressed and step into the steaming hot shower not thinking about the shadow on the wall.

Brittney was too ashamed of herself to do anything. Here she was staring at her sister's boyfriend strip down in front of her and she didn't say anything she was too busy looking at the thing hanging between his legs.[God he is big damn I can't wait to feel it.] Brittney slowly regain her sense and walked into the bathroom already taking off her clothes good news for her was Simon had really thick curtains and couldn't see past them.

Brittney was pulling a piece of paper out of her discarded pants before she forgot. Jeanette who always thought ahead decided that it would be best writing a note to Simon giving him her full permission to accept Brittney's award. Brittney couldn't help but laugh at her sister's resourcefulness to think she would actually write a note was beyond ridicules but she had to hand to her it was a good idea it would be weird if her and Simon were in the middle of something and Jeanette walked in to give him permission. Yeah her idea was defiantly better than hers.

Finally getting completely undressed Brittney slowly approached the shower. She started to get really nervous. It wasn't like it was her first time or anything it was the fact it was Simon who was standing on the other side of the curtain. She couldn't explain it but ever since she started this whole plan she couldn't keep the thoughts of Simon out of her head of how soft she knew he would be with her or the fact with the way Simon was as a person there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be careful. So getting the butterflies in her stomach to calm down she slowly opened the curtains and stepped in to the steamy shower.

Simon was really enjoying the feeling of the steaming hot water rush over him. It was really helping him think more clearly. [I guess I shouldn't worry about things too much and just enjoy what I have gotten and should be thankful for it.] Even with his new found determination to accept what was happening to him. He couldn't help but start to wonder if he should tell Jeanette about what happen between him and Alvin but instantly got the thought out of his head it was Alvin's secret to tell and he wouldn't do that to his brother. With all his thoughts in his head he didn't even notice the naked chipette enter his shower.

Brittney cringed as the hot water hit her skin. [Damn how can he stand these hot ass showers?] She was glad for the fact that he hadn't noticed her it gave her a great opportunity to try something. She slowly grabbed some soap and lathered her hands with it before she gently put them on his back. Still seeing he hadn't notice her yet she started to massage the soap through his fur loving the softness of it between her fingers. She also took the time to notice that his fur had a real natural gleam to it when light hit it seemed to glow. She was getting so into what she was doing she didn't see a certain chipmunk's shoulders tense up.

Simon was still in his own little world when he started to feel something rubbing his back. He wasn't complaining though it did feel really good to have someone massaging his back but then a thought struck him. [Wait a second those hands feel too small for Jeanette's!] At this he tensed up he started to think who would be this bol... [Brittney!]. He knew it had to be her who else could it be but being who he was he wasn't just going sit there and guess at it he had to know. "Brittney is that you?" Simon said sort of feeling dumb for even asking such a stupid question.

Brittney was still into the massage she was giving that Simon's question made her jump back and drop the soap on the tube floor. She was worried Simon would be mad at her so she started to think of a way to explain herself she figured she might as will tell him the truth. "Yes Si it is me I decided to give you that award I told you about." With that being said she made Simon turn around to face her and before he could he could respond she claimed those lips that made her see stars yesterday.

Simon couldn't think straight he knew something was wrong here but god with those lips acting like his lips were there only source of life wasn't helping matters especially when he felt a tongue try to enter his mouth. But being the way he was he did get one thought through his daze. [Jeanette!] He slowly pulled Brittney away from him and as soon as he did he noticed his first mistake. He knew Brittney was Beautiful but here she was standing in front of him wet and naked. He couldn't help but notice her luscious curves and god her perfectly round breast but he knew he was in a relationship already. He already did things with Alvin he shouldn't have but his brother was in turmoil. He knew he needed to set Brittney straight.

Simon was about to say something but Brittney put a finger on his lips stopping him. Brittney just shook her head she knew he would do this he really was to nice sometimes. "It's okay Si my sister and I got together and she gave you and me full permission to have some fun."Brittnay said with a huff she was horny and seeing that SI was enjoying the view his erection was definitely a sign if anything else god she wanted him so bad! Simon was giving a look of disbelief and was about to speak again until Brittney hushed him again.

Brittney was barely able to hold her laugh it was funny seeing Simon pout it was something you didn't see all that often. She noticed he still didn't believe her so she decided to tell him about the note. "I can tell that you still don't believe me and I understand that if you look on the top of the toilet you will see a note from Jeanette giving you full permission to have your way with me and a condom next to it."

Simon slowly turned to see a piece of paper on the toilet unfolded were he could read it. [Well I guess she was telling the truth!] The note had Jeanette's signature lipstick only she wore on it and it did say she wanted him to enjoy his award. He also notice a hand reach out and grab the condom that was next to the note he knew what was about to happen but before he could turn he felt two hands gently unfold the piece of elastic down his shaft. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation he was feeling he was brought back to the real world when Brittney kissed him.

Brittney slowly pulled back from Simon and gulped he had the look of pure hunger on his face she was starting to get nervous again. She still couldn't get over his size damn he was huge she never had one that big in her before and was getting worried it might be too big. But her thoughts were completely shattered when Simon grabbed her left breast and clasped his mouth around it. She could barely comprehend the feeling she was getting with his tongue circling her now hard nipple she was already wet and horny but with the way he used his mouth it was like opening the flood gates. "Oh that feels so good Si don't stop!"

Simon loved the feel of her breast but he knew he wanted to feel more he took his free hand and started to rub those throbbing lips between her legs. Brittney couldn't stand the mixed feelings she was getting her senses were on overdrive. She never thought he would jump in it so quickly she thought she would have to talk him into it. She was about to respond until she felt his finger slid in her. She would have screamed if Simon at that exact moment decided to claim her lips. She knew she was close she was going to stop him but he drove his seconded finger into that ohh sweat heat. It was enough for the little chipette she released his lips screaming her orgasm.

Simon never felt something so hot and smooth in his life as his fingers felt Brittney's sweat insides. He nearly came on the spot when he heard her scream he knew she had just came when he felt his hand get soaked he pulled his hand out from her to give her time to breath. Brittney just hung on to his shoulders afraid she would fall if she didn't have something to hold onto. [God that felt so good!] She slowly pulled away to see Simon's penis was throbbing for attention it looked like it was ready to burst it seemed red with frustration. She let a small smirk spread on her face as she thought of an evil idea.

She slowly turned around with her back to Simon. She let her voice slip into one of those dippy blond voices and said "Well would you look at that it seems I have dropped the soap!" She slowly bent over to pick up said soap knowing she was giving Simon full view of her wet pussy.

Simon couldn't believe his eyes as Brittney bent over in front of him. Take this as an invitation he grabbed her hips with his hands and position himself right above her sweet pussy. "Are you sure about this Brit?" Simon didn't want her to feel like she had to do this. Brittney just nodded her head she couldn't find any words to say. With seeing her nod he slowly started to enter her and god was it hard to ever inch he entered it would seem it would get tighter and hotter than it was before. But he knew he didn't want to hurt her so he kept up his slow pace until he was all the way inside her his balls resting on her ass.

He was giving her time to get used to his size but Brittney thought he was being too slow and pulled up and slammed back down on his shaft nearly taking his breath away. Simon started to thrust with her they both couldn't help but moan at the feeling they were giving each other. Simon decided to step it up a notch by pulling almost all the way out only to slam back into her. Brittney screamed at the top of her lungs as Simon hit that spot in her that caused her to see stars. Hearing her scream Simon changed his position to where he would hit that spot ever time.

They kept up their pace with each other but they both knew they were close. Brittney couldn't take it any more Simon knew what he was doing and hit the right area ever time she could barely hold on to the sides of the tub as he kept thrusting in her . It was finally too much for her as she screamed Simon's name with her release. Simon knew he was close but didn't know how close until her pussy started to contract with her orgasm it felt like it was trying to milk his cock. Simon couldn't take it any more before he slammed his cock all the way into that tight screaming his release.

Simon slowly pulled his cock out of her he also turned the water off in the shower. Brittney could barely breathe let alone stand her legs were still shaking from what had just happened. Simon noticing her problems helped her to her feat. They both just stared at each other in silence before Brittney spoke up. "God Simon that was amazing." Was all she could manage to say?

Simon just laughed at that it was amazing he would never believe she would want to have sex with him but here they were both trying to get of their amazing high." I have to say Brit that was the best award I have ever got." Simon said with a pure of heart smile on his face.

Brittney didn't answer him instead she slowly got out of the shower still a little wobbly from the sex. She started to gather her cloths and started to head for the door. Simon was worried if she was upset and was going to say something but she turned around with an evil smile on her face and said " Ohh Simon you silly chipmunk if you thought that was your reward your dead wrong." With that she closed his bathroom door leaving Simon yet again confused and happy.

[God what else could she have planed I think I should be afraid very afraid] With his last thought Simon took off his used condom and started to get dressed letting all the thoughts of what had happen today run through his head one thing was for sure before he headed to bed. He knew things were about to get interesting.

Authors Note: What else could Brittney be planning and what is Simon going to do about the Alvin situation who knows oh wait I know if you want to know keep reading. Thanks to all those who review you help me want to continue to write.


End file.
